


Jr

by dehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehale/pseuds/dehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves with Cora not having contact with anyone from the pack when he finally decides to actually contact Stiles, his mate, five years later, he's met with the surprise of a little boy answering Stiles' phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek had left Beacon Hills five years ago. Once Cora appeared the siblings wanted to spend time together in a different city, one that wouldn’t bring them so many bad memories.

The former alpha knew that Scott had everything under control, especially with the help of Stiles. They didn’t need him, so throughout those years they didn’t try to contact him and he didn’t contact his old pack.

The person he missed the most was Stiles. The day before he left both of them spend the night together giving their all to each other, that night was actually the first night that he actually made love. Kate and Jennifer didn’t compare a tiny bit with what he felt while making love to Stiles. He made love to Stiles, Kate and Jennifer were just simple fucks.

He has missed him everyday for the past five years, he thinks about him everyday, he wonders how he looks now if he has changed. Everyday he regrets leaving him. The younger boy had begged him to stay, that he loved him, Derek just couldn’t he was scared, plus Stiles was underage, he had to leave he wanted Cora to be happy and he knew how much she hated Beacon Hills, he took everything away from her still believing that the fire was his fault, he owed her that much.

Derek could still remember like it happened yesterday, Stiles begging Derek to stay those big brown eyes pleading, but he just couldn’t and he left without even looking back. He had left his mate.

 

 

 

Cora couldn’t stand her brother faking his happiness, she hadn’t noticed until one day she woke up late at night and heard sobbing from the other bed in the hotel room. She felt so selfish for not noticing before, her brother hasn’t done anything but make her happy, now its his turn for him to be happy, so here they are now. She was waiting for Lydia to text back, she knew how much Stiles meant to Derek.

Once she received the message she held out her phone to Derek, “Here take it, and you better not hang up or I’ll know, I’ll leave you so you can have some privacy” she said smiling and left before Derek could say anything.

Derek was confused, looking down at a message thread on his sisters phone, the top it said it was a conversation with Lydia in one of the bubbles there was a phone number and besides it said Stiles, that’s when he realized what Cora meant. He quickly clicked on the numbers and pressed call. He really hopes Stiles picks up and actually talks to him, his wolf howled at the thought of hearing his mate’s voice.

The other line had been picked up, Derek could hear breathing,

“Hello” a small voice answered.

Derek wasn’t expecting that, of course Lydia wouldn’t give them Stiles’ actually number, he felt like throwing the phone across the room.

“Are you looking for daddy? Hewlo is this for Stiles Stinliki?

Daddy? Stiles? Did Stiles have a kid already, his heart broke 

“Umm..” Derek spoke but was interrupted by the smaller boy

“Daddy’s taking a shower, my daddy says I'm a big boy now even though I'm only four, we are going to get pizza with uncle Scot and Alli and Lyia and Issac ohh and granpa, he’s the shewi-shewriff!” rambled the little boy. Derek couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips thinking of how much Stiles’ kid came out like Stiles himself, he still couldn’t get the image of Stiles being a dad. That’s when the wolf remembered that the little boy didn’t mention the other parent.

“I really wish my other daddy was here but poppa tells me he’s away, he says I’m just as strong and hanwsome as him” the boy continued. “These kids in my class tell me that my daddy isn’t coming back, that he doesn’t want me that why he left, but I know its not truw. I know my other daddy loves me”

Derek’s heart broke, how could little kids be so cruel.

Derek realized the boy had said he was four and Derek left five years ago, he could be his and Stiles kid. All these thoughts were making Derek emotional.

 “I’m sure your daddy loves you, what’s your name kid?”

 “My name is Dewrek Hale just like my other daddy”

Derek’s felt lightheaded for a moment. His suspicions came out true. 

Derek tried his best to not break there and then he tried his best to fix his voice “I will soon be there okay, and I’m going to make it up for you I swear my little pup, I love you so so much” a tear slid down his cheek.

“Daddy?” the small boy sounded as he was in the verge to cry. 

 _“Derek who is it?”_ a deep voice came from the background immediately noticing that it was Stiles’ he could hear Stiles asking their son what was wrong why was he crying. His wolf wanted to run straight to his mate and son and that’s what he was finally going to do.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little D. Little kids can sometimes be very mean.

**Little Derek ~**

 

It was a little bit cold, thank god that his daddy made him wear a long sleeve under his sweater.

The playground was filled with the kid’s laughter, this was his favorite part of the day, recess. Today his mission was to get on the swing and go as high as he could without any help.

He walked through the running children, when Kyle, one of the meanines from his class stood right in front of him.

 “What Derek, did you find your daddy yet?” he laughed as well as his little group of friends.

 “Shush it” Derek murmured. He didn’t want to get into an argument it wouldn't be the first time and sadly he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He tried to walk around them, but suddenly was surrounded.

“Told you that your daddy didn’t want you. He’s probably hiding away from you. Lets see how long it takes your other dad to leave you” 

Derek’s little heart hurt, he tried so hard not to shed a tear, but his eyes were burning from holding them in. That shouldn’t hurt coming from Kyle, but it did a lot since a lot of nights the young child, even though too young to understand, he wouldn’t be able to sleep thinking that something was wrong with him. Blaming himself for his other daddy leaving.

“Aww is the little baby going to cry?” Kyle laughed pointing at him.

“AM NOT A BABY” Derek yelled letting the tears fall and pushing Kyle out of the way, running away from the bullies.

He ran, not really looking up till he bumped into a solid thigh. He murmured a quick “sorry” trying to dodge any questions they might ask him. But before he could get any far a big hand was grabbing his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Derek

**Derek ~**

 

Derek knew coming to the preschool his son attended was a low move, but he couldn’t wait to see him. He was even more surprised when the lady from the front actually let him in, saying that his name was under the parents list.

He followed his nose, the warm scent of home mixed with the scent of Stiles. The walls were all colorful, there was a good set of tables with crayons scattered all around. The scent lingered outside, seeing kids playing around.

The werewolf looked around so many scents, he began to panic the scent all over the place. Looking around he was looking for any teachers that may know. Slowly moving he was hit in the thigh. Looking down he noticed a small boy.

“sorry” he heard the little kid murmured.

The kid started walking away when he inhaled and the scent it was the scent he’s been looking for, before the kid could take another step Derek grabbed his arm.

The boy was sobbing. Derek gently lifted the kids’ head, immediately seeing the same color of his eyes on the child, which turn a golden shade as soon as the kids eyes met his, feeling his own eyes turning red. This was his son. He looked at the features of the smaller child, he had an upturn nose just like Stiles’, the same color of skin and moles. The kid besides the eyes had Derek’s hair and jaw structure.

“Derek?” he asked, voice hoarse.

“Am fine sir,” little Derek said, looking behind him as if expecting someone. “What how did you know my name and why do you smell so good?”

Derek let out a little laugh, kneeling in front of the boy, “Look at you, you’re so big, son”

The young boy looked up eyes shinning, his heart beat pounding fast, throwing himself into Derek’s arms, burying his nose on the older mans neck holding as tightly as he could. 

“Daddy, is it really you?” The smaller boy mumbled into Derek’s neck.

“Yes, pup. Daddy is here. And I’m going to make up all the time that I owe you, of course if you’d let me”

He felt the tiny arms hold on tighter onto him.

“Yes daddy, I love you, I love you, please don’t leave me ever again. I’ll be good I swear please”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek will always be an alpha in my heart and soul. Thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos, it truly means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles~  
> Present time, Stiles still doesn't know that Derek came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter about how Stiles feels kindofish. Idk tbh.

“So Stiles… when are you going to accept my invitation to come over for dinner?”

 Stiles rolled his eyes at another attempt by his boss to take him out again. Even though he denied every single invitation.

“I can’t, I promised Derek I was going to take him to the park. Maybe another time Kevin.” he smiled to the older man trying his best to sound sincere.

“Oh maybe we could have a play date, I could take Kyle. I bet they will have a wonderful time” Stiles’ boss said smirk playing on his lips.

“Maybe some other time” Stiles always tried to let him down easy, since he was you know his boss, if it wasn’t for that he would of told him a long time ago to fuck off. His friends and dad had told him that he should start dating, but he was oppose to it. His heart will forever belong to one person even if that said person left a hole.

Stiles till this day hopes that one day Derek will come back and they would be a family. Hoping that Derek immediately falls in love with little Derek. Of course he deserves a slap first, but then he would kiss him like there’s no tomorrow. Stiles knew that Derek deserve more than just a slap, but he can’t do that to Derek, he has suffer a lot already. He knew the reason why Derek left, he knew that the wolf still blamed himself for the fire and he was making up to his sister, but he still found a little selfishness inside of himself wanting Derek all to himself forever.

 So that’s why when he saw Kevin getting closer as if he was going to kiss Stiles he walked away murmuring sorry. He couldn’t wait till his boss gave up his obsession towards Stiles, worse case scenario is he fired Stiles for not giving him what he wants. And if it’s going to be like that Stiles will gladly leave.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Kevin= Kyle's dad. Kyle who bullies little Derek.  
> Sorry that my chapters are so short. (Usually I want to make them longer, but I hate waiting forever to post)  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Finally~

Stiles was so tired and stressed out, all day he tried avoiding his boss. He hopes he won’t run into him while picking up Derek. His little boy has grown so much, he remembers when he first set eyes on him, hurting from the C-section, he should have been passed out, but instead he gave up all of his strength to hold his baby for a little while. And now he’s a year away from starting kindergarten.

 He thought back to a few days ago when Derek was crying 

_He had just came out of the shower and saw Derek standing in the middle of his room crying. Rushing over to him gently running his hand up and down the boys back “Derek, what’s wrong honey?”_

_“I-I wan my daddy” the little boy sobbed._

_“I’m right here baby” Stiles was confused his baby was really tough and didn’t cry for just anything._

_“I wan my other daddy”_

_Stiles became suddenly still, he thought it would be easier when time passed. But he knows better, heck he still missed his mom after all these years. He didn’t know what else to say he didn’t want to give little Derek any hope that he’s not sure of._

Since then Derek hasn’t really asked anything else, he was thankful that his kid was so comprehensive. 

 

 

Stiles drove to get Derek at the daycare; since Derek was born he knew the Jeep wasn’t safe enough for a child so he saved money to get a Nissan Altima. As he got there he quickly rushed through the playground knowing that the kids went to recess right before they had to get picked up.

“Daddy daddy” he felt a tugging in his pants, looking down to see his little boy face covered in tear tracks.

“Baby, what happened” He kneeled down gently rubbing the boys cheeks.

“Daddy I’m so happy”

Wow didn’t he feel confused, he hadn’t noticed that someone was behind them, until a small cough caught his attention. Rolling his eyes before straightening up again, He was already thinking of an excuse to reject Kevin’s most likely offer to go out. But as he turned around he was faced with the most beautiful hazel green eyes (right after his son’s of course), those eyes that he could stare at forever. Those eyes that he dreamed of since he had last seen them.

 

 

“Hey” 

He almost shed a tear then and there at his voice, the voice he thought he would never hear again. He felt his stomach flutter.

“Stiles?”

“D-der-rek? What are you doing here?” Stiles started looking in between both Derek’s, pulling little Derek to his side.

“I know Stiles. I know he’s mine”

He saw the glittering in his eyes when he said that, he felt awful keeping this away from Derek. Derek deserved a family, he deserved happiness.

“Y-yea, who told you?” He had a feeling that Lydia was the one that got a hold of him, she told him many times that he should try and call.

“No one actually I called you and” Derek stopped looking back at little Derek “Derek answered and he told me, never thought you would name him after me- actually never thought you would get pregnant with my pup” Derek looked back up at Stiles noticing he hasn’t changed one bit, he remain beautiful as every.

“So that’s why” Stiles mumbled under his breath.

“Wha” Derek answered, but was cut off when someone started calling after them. 

“Stiles, Derek, hey” It was Kevin along with Kyle. Oh great.

Stiles noticed little Derek trying to hide himself behind Stiles.

“Hey Kevin” 

“So I was wondering, me and Kyle were going out to eat if you would like to join?”

A coughing fit started besides noticing it was coming from Derek. _Really smooth Sourwolf._

“Oh and who is this” Kevin pointing at Derek

“This is-“

“I’m Derek Hale” Derek said extending his hand out.

“Kevin, Kevin Allen, Stiles’ boss.” He said while taking Derek’s hand.

“Wait, are you Derek’s dad?”

Before Derek could say anything Stiles interrupted “Yes he is, and sorry Kevin I can’t”

“Wow, nice to finally meet you” Kevin sneered, looking away from Derek back to Stiles “Aw why not” 

Surprisingly little Derek was the one that answered, Stiles knew something was wrong with him and Kyle, he’ll have to ask him about it later.

“Cus we’re goin to eat with my daddy” the little boy stood out taking Derek’s hand in his.

“It’s okay maybe another time, see you Stiles. And nice meeting you Mr. Hale” 

Stiles waved goodbye. He was saved for today.

“So, can we?” Derek asked.

“Can we what?”

“Go out to eat right now, my treat”

Stiles thought about it, he didn’t know if he wanted to or not. But he has a lot of questions like why was his son already so attached to Derek. Importantly why did Derek come back, if it was just to meet his son and go back. Or if he was actually going to stay and become part of his son’s life. A part of both of their lives.

He looked down at his son’s pleading eyes. “Okay”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> Anyways, I make Stiles very forgiven in this fic. I mean common poor Derek has suffered enough. Just want to give him all the love he could get. Yes, Stiles is forgiven, but idk how long it's going to take for them to actually start a relationship again, I have an idea that little Derek pushes them more an more together so maybe it won' take that long lol.
> 
> I should have gave Kevin a different name, for some reason I kept on putting Kyle where Kevin should have been. 
> 
> I think this chapter is a little bit longer than the others? I'm working on it.
> 
> Please let know if there's some spelling mistakes so I can fix them asap.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles looked at the rear view window to see if the black Camaro was still behind him. It’s not that he didn’t trust Derek, he just wanted to make sure, he was a little nervous since little Derek, that little traitor decided to go in the sports car instead of with Stiles. 

Throughout the whole ride he couldn’t think of anything else than if Derek was mad at him. Everyone had told him that he should of called Derek the moment he found out, but he couldn’t do that. Plus Derek didn’t seem mad when they where at the preschool, maybe he was but didn’t show it because of Der.  

They had arrived at the diner, not many people where there. He waited for the Derek’s by the door. Seeing at how Der was pulling Derek towards the entrance talking his ear off. He had to admit that he got trait from him obviously. But Derek didn’t seem bothered at all, his eyes had pure admiration in them.

“Daddy, daddy I was jus tellin papa ‘bout my drawgon drawin I’m workin on. Oh and you’re daddy and my oda daddy is papa”

Derek like the truth gentlemen open the door for them, as they made their way in towards the waiting room towards the hosts. 

“Hi, a table for three”

He saw the way the waitress eyed Derek suddenly when he stood behind them. He felt a tang of jealousy which he shouldn’t since they weren’t anything.

“Follow me this way” 

If he stood a little bit too close to Derek while they made their way towards the booth, it was because of the space, not because he wanted to. Okay maybe he was exaggerating, but he had just gotten Derek back, well not back as in their dating, but somewhere in his heart and soul there was hope.

The waitress seemed to notice and when it was just Stiles looking she gave him the stink eye.

Der decided that he wanted to be sitting in front of both of his daddies, so Stiles and Derek had to sit right next to each other arms and legs touching.

“I’m Tori, I’ll be your waitress for today, here are the menus, can I start by getting you guys something to drink?” the waitr- Tori asked, still ogling Derek and not even giving a second glance to Stiles or Der, which rude.

“Chocolate milshake please”

“I’ll have coffee” Stiles really needed that with all these emotions tiring him out. 

“Make that two coffees please” Derek replied.

It seemed an eternity before she left, okay so Stiles is exaggerating again.

Der seemed pretty entertain with his colors and papers he had gotten at the front of the diner, glancing every few seconds at Derek as if to check that he wouldn’t leave. 

“So-“ Derek started. 

“I don’t think this is the right place to talk, well to catch up Derek, maybe somewhere more private?” Stiles cut him out.

Derek nodded.

“I’ve missed you, you know” Stiles said making his cheeks tint a bright pink, not thinking he placed his hand on Derek’s knee giving him a light pat. He felt Derek tense under him quickly removing his hand away.

“I-“ But before he said anything Tori had came back with their drinks.

Tori started taking their order and left once again still eye fucking Derek.

“Daddy, could papa stay with us pweaase” his son begged making puppy eyes. He could never say no to those eyes.

“If only he wants to” 

Der looked up at Derek giving his puppy eyes to him now. 

“Yeah, I would like that, but is it really okay with you Stiles?” the werewolf asked kind of jittery and surprised.

“Come on Derek like you could say no to those eyes, plus it will be a good way for you two to bond” Stiles patted himself on the back for his choice of words, not wanting to seem desperate.

“Okay” Derek said while lifting his hand to high five Der.

Derek turned towards Stiles letting out a quick ‘thanks’. Stiles could only smile back.

“We could have a sleep ower” Der suggested.

“Nice try buddy, but it’s a school night” Stiles reminded him.

“Aww man” 

Derek let out a small laugh.

“Papa, do you love me?” the little boy asked, so much hope on his face. 

“Of course I do buddy, more than you think” Derek reached out for the boys hand “I love you more than anything in the world already”

Stiles could see Derek’s eyes shinning. 

“I love you too papa, papa do you love daddy?”

Stiles was not expecting that, he was afraid of the answer. He wanted to know the truth so badly.

“I do” Derek said and this time his gaze was directly to Stiles, starring into his eyes. 

And for a moment Stiles couldn’t breathe.

Der squirmed in his seat “I knew it, I want my two daddies together and I want a-“ Der stopped. He seemed a little bit shy to say what else he wanted. 

“Want a?” Derek replied. Since Stiles was still stuck with just knowing that Derek loved him or was that just to comfort their son, he’ll need to ask that a.s.ap.

“I maybe want a brother or sister” Der said looking between his two daddies searching for a reaction. 

And wow Stiles felt kind of dizzy with all these emotions in one day.

“Der, we-“ He didn’t know how to explain all of this to his four year old. That not everything was as easy as it seemed. He didn’t want to disappoint him, he couldn’t break his heart because even Stiles didn’t know what was going to happen.

“Kiddo, we still need a lot of time for that okay?” Derek said to the little boy. Stiles was thankful that Derek actually stepped in, he never thought there would be a day where Derek was better at words than he was.

“Okay” Der sighed, going back to his coloring. 

The food finally arrived. Stiles noticed how Tori’s shirt had been unbutton and how she leaned her chest towards Derek’s face when she set Stiles’ plate in front of him.  Derek seemed not to notice or care. Stiles wonder if he could smell Stiles’ jealousy, he hope not. 

“Enjoy your meal” she said while sliding her hand up and down Derek’s arm.

“Ugh what a whore” Stiles whispered once she left.

“What, did you say something Stiles?” Derek asked.

“Nope” Stiles could even feel his own lie.

 

They talked as the ate, Der asking a few questions about Derek and Derek answering them back as well as asking Der small questions. For a four year old he was a smart kid. Stiles also made some comments now and then.

Once they finished, Derek paid for the meal. Stiles refused, but in the end Derek won. Stiles also noticed something written on the receipt which with no doubt it was probably Tori’s phone number.

It was a long day, once they got home Der immediately pulled Derek up to his room, so he could see all of his baseball posters and toys. They played for a while until it was Der’s bedtime. Derek had tucked him in and helped him into his dinosaur pajamas.

“Thank you papa” The smaller boy said as he let out a small yawn.

“No problem kiddo” Derek kissed his forehead. Waited until he knew the boy was asleep before stepping out.

 

 

Derek made his way downstairs where he knew Stiles was. He knew they where in for a long conversation.

“Stiles, why didn’t you tell me?” No anger in the werewolf’s voice.

“I-I wanted to, but you left Derek. Remember I told you to stay and you didn’t. I know it was a dick move not telling you, but you needed that vacation with your only family member I couldn’t take that away from you.”

“Stiles I missed four years of Der’s life, I would of came back if you would of told me. I would of helped you, been there for you.”

“I’m sorry” Stiles said, and he truly was. He knew how little family members Derek had left and he kept this away. God he was so selfish.

“Stiles, don’t I should have stayed. I loved you, I really did, I still do.” He saw the sincere look in the werewolf’s eyes. He stepped forward towards the younger man, and that’s what he was now last time he saw him, he was a teen and now he’s so grown up.

Stiles closed the distanced hugging Derek tight “I’ve missed you so much, and I-I love you too.”  He felt Derek strong arms wrap around his body, those arms that he had missed so much, where finally here holding him again.

“Derek” Stiles whispered.

“Yes, Stiles?”

“Are you going to stay?” Stiles asked still holding on to the werewolf looking up to see those beautiful eyes.

“Yeah, I am going to stay” Derek said soothing the younger man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, omg I suck at this.  
> This chapter is longer than my other ones, still making progress.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos, you guys are amazing.
> 
> Also quick question, would you guys like it if they got together soon or maybe wait a little more? If any request on this fic feel free to tell me, I'll try my best. 
> 
> If there's any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them asap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
>  remember me?   
> I was looking through the comments and I noticed how many liked the story and thought I should finish it. I hate when some of my favorite fics don't get finished and I didn't want that to happen with this one.   
> Like always a short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Stiles wakes up in a sweat, he doesn’t remember having ever slept so good. Then everything comes crushing down, what if everything was just a dream? He was scared to open his eyes. He was debating whether to open them or not when he felt someone kicking him on the shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and his breath hitched, he almost whined at the sight of Derek’s face just a few inches away. He doesn’t remember them falling asleep last night, all he remembered was crying in Derek’s arms. Now they where laying down on the couch, where they both fell asleep..together. Wow the couch was bigger than he thought since they both fit, he looks around and sees little Derek on top of them asleep, that’s where that kicked came from, he thinks and he smiles. This was so domestic, he feels butterflies in his tummy.

 

“Good morning” comes a raspy sexy voice from besides him, it broke him from his thoughts. His honey brown eyes meet Derek’s green hazely and he smiles back. “Good morning Derek”

 

There’s a stir from on top of them and Stiles chuckles “I guess he didn’t want to miss out” He slowly rubs the boy’s leg, his boy’s getting bigger.

 

Derek lifts his head up to see little Der, this is what he’s been missing all along, his little family. “I didn’t even feel when he came over” he chuckles back. “apparently he doesn’t have space boundaries like someone else I know” he jokes. Even after when they weren’t the best of friends Stiles had always been touchy feely and didn’t have the concept of personal space. Which he didn’t really mind at all. He never told him that.

 

Stiles blushes and flicks him on the forehead “Hey! Well he is my kid” He stretches his bones cracking “I should start breakfast, will you be joining us?” he asks hoping that he says yes. For Der’s sake, and his.

 

Derek smiles and nods “If it’s okay with you, I can help out” Derek didn’t want to over welcome his stay, but he didn’t want to leave ever…again. And Stiles did say that it was okay.

 

Stiles sits up carefully and grabs little Der in his arms “I’m going to take him up to his bed. I’ll be right back”

 

Derek gets up after Stiles leaves upstairs and looks around at the picture frames. Stiles had a lot of pictures of little Der, with him, the pack, the sheriff, and even some of his little friends. The pack looks older, happier. He’s glad they all deserve it. Derek moves to the next picture and his breath hitches when he sees a picture of himself when he was a toddler himself, Stiles had showed him the picture one time when they were cleaning out the loft. He never looked at the old albums, it still hurt. He hadn’t noticed that Stiles had taken the picture.

 

“He loves that picture” Stiles says standing on the entry of the living room.

 

Derek hadn’t heard him when he came back downstairs. “He’s such a good kid Stiles”

 

Stiles smile, he knew his son was an amazing little boy. “He is” he says proudly “Come on let’s make his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes.” He bites his lip before giving his hand to Derek, who took it without hesitation. They felt a spark travel through both of them, but they didn’t decide to comment on it. But they knew both had felt it.

 

 

 

 

Little Derek woke up jumping up on his bed, this wasn’t where he fell asleep. He’s a bit grumpy that he was moved away from his parents, he hears laughter coming from downstairs, it sounded like papa and daddy. He runs off downstairs smelling his favorite, god this was going to be an awesome day. He runs straight inside the kitchen where he sees papa and daddy covered up in what looks like flour and he starts laughing “look funny daddy and papa” he holds onto his stomach, this was way too funny.

 

The adults start laughing too, Derek goes and picks him up. Once he’s at their level Stiles throws a bit of flour on his head. “Daddy!” little Derek yells and shakes his head trying to get it off.

 

Der raises his small bushy eyebrow “you eat lots of chocolate chip again?”

 

Stiles groans “It was just a few, dad” he says jokingly.

 

Derek smiles seeing them interact this way. He’s noticed that Der has gotten a few of his traits and he couldn’t wait to learn what else he got from him.

 

They clean themselves up as best they can and Stiles finishes making the pancakes. He sets up the table and his little family eat while sharing stories. Stiles has never seen Derek laughed this much or joke, the wolf finally seemed happy. That what Stiles has always wanted, even if it wasn’t with him, he just wanted Derek to truly be happy.

 

Both Derek’s moan once the pancakes hit their tongues “Doesn’t daddy make the best pancakes papa?” little Derek asks around a mouthful.

 

Stiles tries to hide his blush when he sees Derek nod and takes a bite of his.

 

“He does” Derek smiles and continues to eat.

 

Little Derek looks at them happily and digs in.

 

 

Once they were done Derek offers to help wash the dishes, which Stiles didn’t really complain to. As Derek washes the dishes Stiles goes and prepares a bath for little Derek. Der grabs his rubber ducky and a few of his boats so he can take in with him.

 

Stiles sighs when he sees the toys in his arms little hands, but lets him throw them in. “Am going to show papa my toys” he says with a toothy smile. Stiles smiles back at him “I’m sure he’s going to like them, come on let’s get you in” He quickly undresses the toddler and helps him in the tub, he grabs a cup and pours water over his hair trying to get the flour off. Der giggles “your fault daddy”

 

“I know I know” he smiles and continues to wash his hair until it’s gone. They play for a while with the animals and boats.

 

Derek stands leaning in the doorway looking at both of them, he’s shirt a bit wet from washing the dishes.

  
Stiles turns “Hey” he smiles and looks down to Derek’s shirt “I see you had fun washing the dishes” he chuckles. Derek then decides to move and kneel next to Stiles, he feels water on his face where Der had splashed water on him. He playfully and carefully splashes some water back to him. He joins Stiles and Der playing with the toys inside the tub.

 

“I think it’s time to get out buddy” Stiles says knowing he’s taking the fun away.

 

Der pouts, but extends his little arms so he can be lifted out. Derek had grabbed the towel while Stiles takes him out and they wrap him up. They go to his room and Stiles quickly dresses him, he wanted to wear his red plaid shirt with his blue jeans, Derek helps with Der’s shoes and hair since he had commented that he wanted the same as his papa. It’s almost in sync, like if they have always done this.

 

The three feel something inside that they’ve never felt before, something they always felt missing, finally.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles mops the bathroom, they’ve made a mess when they were playing in the tub. He steps out back to Der’s bedroom, he stops in his tracks because inside the room stands a shirtless Derek. His abs glistening under the sunlight, he was such a Greek god. He wanted to touch, lick, do anything. There’s a cough that snaps his attention. Wow he really needed to get laid.

 

“Stiles?” Derek asks again, he notices that he’s distracted.

 

Der comes back in the room “Look daddy, I look like papa!” he giggles and runs next to Derek.

 

Stiles shakes away all the thoughts and he smiles looking from Derek to little Derek “You do.”

 

Derek smiles back “Do you mind if I take a shower?” he asks.

 

“No go ahead, do you need to borrow clothes?” He gets a flashback when Derek had to wear one of his shirts and it fit him too tight, but it looked so good on him anything looks good on Derek.

 

“No it’s fine, I have my suitcase in the Camaro” Derek says, he had gone straight to the school.

 

 

Derek goes outside to his Camaro, little Der follows him. The kid had fallen in love with his papa’s car, he couldn’t wait to brag about it to the kids at school. Derek lets him press the button to open the trunk. Derek didn’t know if he should take out his suitcase he didn’t know if Stiles will let him continue staying them or if it was just for that night since they had fallen asleep.  He decides to just take out his suitcase and he’ll have to ask Stiles.

 

Der smiles excitedly when he sees Derek take out his suitcase, that meant his daddy is going to stay.

 

 

Stiles had been watching them from the kitchen window, he sighs in relief when he sees Derek bring out his suitcase. It gave him hope.

 

Stiles cell phone rings, he quickly picks it up, it was his boss.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello Stiles, how are you?” Kevin says from the other side of the line. He had wanted to call him yesterday, but he waited.

 

“I’m good, how are you Kevin?” Stiles asks out of courtesy.

 

“Good good, I wanted to remind you about the dinner we have with the clients from Los Angeles.”

 

Stiles had totally forgotten, but of course he wasn’t going to tell his boss that. “Thank you for the reminder, I’m sure will get them to do the contract with us”

 

“I trust you Stiles, do you want me to pick you up?” He asks hoping Stiles would say yes, it will make his plan so much easier.

“No it’s okay Kevin, thank you really, but I live on the other side of the town and it won’t be fair for you to drive back for me” He says politely, at least he had a good reason for refusing.

 

Kevin’s jaw tick “No problem, just let me know if you change your mind.”

 

“Alright, thanks again” He says, he had forgotten that he needed to ask his dad if he could babysit Der. Since he will be having to stay in the big city for a night.

 

They were both silent for a while “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then” Kevin says breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” Stiles replies before hanging up.

 

“Who was it?” Derek asks, fuck, that was none of his business, way to go Derek, he thought to himself.

 

Stiles didn’t mind it “My boss, Kevin”

 

Derek feels jealousy spark up “Oh”

 

“Derek, can you do me a favor?” he quickly thinks of something, who better for Der to be than with his dad, they could have bonding time. “Can you to take care of Der for a weekend, I’m going out of town for a business meeting”

 

Derek smiles, he likes how Stiles is already trusting him with their son. This was a big step, of course he wasn’t going to decline. “Of course Stiles, thank you, it means a lot that you trust me with our son”

 

Stiles smiles back, of course he has never stopped trusting Derek “Thank you Derek, I’ve always trusted you” he whispers the last bit and looks up at the werewolf. It feels like an eternity that they stare at each other. Stiles feel drawn to him and both start walking toward each other, they’re so close arms away.

 

“Papa! Daddy!” Der says running in the kitchen and stands in-between them looking from one to another “Paw Patrol is on” he says excitedly grabbing both of their hands and tugs them towards the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
